villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Alec Trevelyan
Alec Trevelyan, also known as MI6 Agent 006, is an ex-MI6 agent turned cyber-terrorist and the main antagonist in the 1995 film GoldenEye. Trevelyan is unique amongst James Bond's adversaries in that not only was he a former MI6 agent but also Bond's best friend. He was portrayed by Sean Bean. Plot and Motive Trevelyan was the son of Lienz Cossack parents who sided with the Nazis against the Soviets during World War II. After the war, the Cossaks tried to surrender to the British and help them fight the Communists, but due to the Cossacks' bad history, the British government sent them all back to the USSR where Joseph Stalin had them all executed. Though Trevelyan and his family manage to escape the execution, Trevelyan's father is ashamed to have liven his life as a Lienz Cossack, and he purposely killed Trevelyan's mother and himself out of survivor's guilt. Trevelyan was six years old when MI6 recruited him in the hopes that he would forget the incident but he didn't. Trevelyan secretly swore to get revenge against the British goverment to avenge his family's demise, and in order to do so, he would have to work for the government to attain his majority, to which he can use against the British goverment. After years of working for MI6 as Agent 006, Trevelyan staged his execution in a Arkhangelsk chemical weapons facility, and formed a terrorist organization dubbed Janus (with similarities to both SPECTRE and Trevelyan himself to Blofeld in terms of looks,fashion,henchmen and lairs.). He enlisted the aid of a corrupt Soviet General Ouromov, femme fatale assassin Xenia Onatopp, and nerdy computer programmer Boris Grishenko to hijack Soviet EMP satellites and use them to wipeout every electronic item in Great Britain after Trevelyan would electronically steal all the money out of the Bank of England. Downfall and Demise Trevelyan faked his own death in order to have Bond risk his own life to avenge his comrade but Bond got away with his life. Now knowing Trevelyan's true colors, Bond and a female Russian computer programmer Natalya Semyanova worked together to sabotage the operation: Natalya rigging the Goldeneye satellite to burn up in the atmosphere and Bond sabotaging the antenna cradle. Attempting to stop him, Trevelyan engaged Bond in a shootout and fisticuff brawl which led to 006 dangling over the edge of the antenna with 007 grabbing his foot. Smugly, Trevelyan asked Bond if he saved him for England while Bond coldly replied he did it for himself, then let go of his former friend. Trevelyan fell screaming onto the dish a long way below, but somehow he was still alive. Paralyzed from the fall, Trevelyan could do nothing to save himself as the antenna exploded and collapsed on him in a fiery wreck. Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Action Movie Villains Category:007 Villains Category:Nemesis Category:Friend of the hero Category:Traitor Category:Criminals Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Deceased Villains Category:Terrorists Category:Tragic Villain Category:Video Game Villains Category:Final Boss Category:Cowards Category:Double Agent Category:Power Hungry Category:Gunmen Category:Crime Lord Category:Hijackers